CAMRT will continue to provide training and educational opportunities to students of biomedical imaging who are enrolled at or visiting Stanford and to members of the scientific, medical and public community who use our facilities. CAMRT also actively engages in training and educational activities of the extramural community. We will continue to publish articles in peer-reviewed journals on our technical advances and collaborative research results, and to have a substantial presence at national and international meetings. We will continue to disseminate information about the center through our web site and annual reports. We will maintain our role in providing software and other tools by electronic form. Our investigators are highly regarded in the international community; this visibility is synergistic with requests for dissemination.